The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as generally defined hereinafter. A valve of this kind is already known, which has the advantage of a low mass on the part of the valve closing member; however, its response speed is decreased by the friction between a guide bore and the connecting part, and the stroke is limited by the contact of the armature on the core; to avoid magnetic sticking, a nonmagnetic disk must be placed between the armature and the core, and to prevent the abutting surfaces from damaging one another, they must have great impact strength.